


Coin Toss + Silk + Ladder

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it Bozer cameo, Dom!Mac, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: With the toss of a coin, Mac gets to indulge in his dominant side with a willing partner.





	Coin Toss + Silk + Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of some late night character discussions and that ladder in 3.15.

The afternoon was winding down after a full day of the team helping Kaitlyn MacGonagall move into her new condominium. Matty had brought snacks and drinks, MacGyver and Bozer had brought the muscle, and Riley and Leanna brought their expert decorating skills. Angus, Kaitlyn’s purebred Norwegian Forest cat supervised from atop his custom-made cat tree.

But now it was just down to a few boxes of books, and the rest of the crew had gone home, leaving Mac and Kaitlyn to fill her bookshelves.

MacGyver opened a box of books and began putting them on the shelves, then stopped. He held up two paperback novels, both with black covers. One had a man’s silver tie on its cover, the other, a slender woman holding a red apple. “Why do you have these?” He asked.

“Well”, Kaitlyn replied, smiling, “as a former professor of pop culture, I needed to keep up to date. I’ve been meaning to donate those somewhere”. She paused, then added, “although  _ that _ one”, she pointed towards the one with the tie on its cover, “ _ definitely _ gave me some interesting ideas”.

MacGyver dropped the book with the apple back in the box and began thumbing through the other book. He stopped, then began reading. After a few moments, he looked up at Kaitlyn and asked, “and you’re into this?”

Kaitlyn saw the curiosity mixed with something else in his blue eyes. “Not  _ all  _ of it”, she replied with a scoff. “ The sado-masochism stuff is  _ right  _ out. Breaks my biggest rule: No Pain. There’s already way too much pain going on”.

“But the bondage?”He asked.

She caught the quick, hopeful glimmer in his eyes, and nodded. “ _ That _ I could get into”, she said, then added teasingly, “with the right partner”.

He closed the book and stood up, smiling impishly. “I think I could fill that role”, he said.

“Oh, you think so?”Kaitlyn teased in return. “In  _ that _ case, I’m going to invoke a special rule for us”.

“Oh?” MacGyver asked,”what rule would that be?”

“No handcuffs”,she replied. “Both of us know how to get out of them too well”.

He blinked, impressed. “You’ve put some thought into this”, he said.”What would you suggest we use instead?”

“I’ve got some ideas”, Kaitlyn said, then paused, thinking. “I also think we should use your place instead of here the first few times”. She paused. “I don’t know how thin these walls are”, she continued, “and I don’t want to freak out my new neighbors”.

“Good idea”, MacGyver agreed, nodding. “So, who goes first, then?”

Kaitlyn stood up, reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a quarter. “Coin toss”, she said. “Since you’re in my house, you get to call it in the air”. She sent the coin spinning above their heads.

“Tails”, MacGyver said when the coin was starting to fall.

The coin fell on the hardwood floor with a clatter. When it had stilled, they looked and saw the image of an eagle facing them.

“Looks like I go first”, Kaitlyn said, smiling.

MacGyver returned her smile with a wink.

  
  


“Hey Boze”, MacGyver called out to his roommate, “do we still have any of that food-grade glycerine left?”He gathered a glass mixing bowl,wooden spoon and a few other items as he was looking through the kitchen.

“Yeah”, Bozer replied, walking into the kitchen. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of clear liquid. “Just got a new bottle last week”.

“Good”. MacGyver took the bottle and added to the collection of items on the counter.

Bozer looked over the items. “Mint extract, the vanilla extract that uses bourbon instead of plain alcohol”,he said, “the  _ good _ cocoa powder”, he picked up a small jar of thick, golden liquid. “My organic, triple-filtered honey?” He looked at MacGyver quizzically. “Dude”, he asked, “what  _ are _ you making?”

In reply, MacGyver nodded towards the open laptop on the counter. Bozer read the screen. “Oh”, he said, then his brown eyes widened as realization dawned. “ _ Ohhhhh _ ”. He smiled impishly. “if that stuff works out, can you mix up a batch for me and Leanna? In butterscotch?”

  
  


Work had ended for the week and barring an international emergency, the team was given the whole weekend off. Kaitlyn had just finished showering in the locker room, and was getting dressed when her phone buzzed, indicating she had a text. She smiled as she read who it was from.

_ Boze gone for the whole weekend. All Systems are Go. _

She giggled, then quickly tapped a reply.

_ Perfect! I’ll be there as soon as His Fluffiness and LA traffic let me. Need to pick up some things at the condo for our...play date. _

 

It was almost 2 hours later when MacGyver heard the front door of his home open and Kaitlyn’s call. He rushed to the foyer, then stopped short. She was dressed in one of his blue plaid shirts, only the sleeves were loosely rolled up, and the bottom was tied up into a loose knot at the bottom of her sternum, unbuttoned so he could see a brief glimpse of something red underneath. Jeans hugged the space from her hips to her ankles, ending in flats. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was gathered into a loose bun on top of her head, held in place by a black claw clip. Seeing his speechless expression, she smiled. “I just wanted to return your shirt”, she said.

“Thanks”, he replied, recovering. “Ok, the duffel I can guess. But what’s in the shopping bag?”

She put down both bags, then reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a length of lightweight, colorful cloth. “Silk scarves”, she said. “All washed and clean”. She chuckled. “I had a lot of fun with the thrift stores, explaining why I needed only silk”.

“What did you tell them?”MacGyver asked.

Kaitlyn laughed. “I told them it was for a giant art project”, she said. “They believed it”.

They were silent for a moment, unspoken thoughts dancing in their eyes.

“You ready?”MacGyver asked finally.

“I’ve been ready since I got your text”, Kaitlyn said, slipping off her flats and kicking them at the feet of Schrodinger, the polar bear guardian of the foyer. “I was ready to commit severe bodily harm on other drivers in traffic”.

MacGyver chuckled, nodding. He picked up the bags, then said, “one last thing. What’s your safe word?”

“Tripe”, she answered, making a disgusted face. “I can’t stand that stuff”.

“Fair enough”, MacGyver said, then his expression grew mischievous. “Now”, he said, lifting the bags lightly, “let me take these back to the bedroom and get some things”, he paused, “ready. Don’t move”.

“Yes, sir”, Kaitlyn said, and watched him walk down the hallway to his bedroom.

He returned a short time later, dressed in a loose pair of dark green plaid pajama bottoms, barefoot, with a blue and green silk scarf draped over one bare shoulder. He smiled when he saw she hadn’t moved from the spot where he left her. “Good”, he said quietly, closing the space between them. He gently caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”, she replied.

MacGyver nodded, then took her wrists.He held them in one hand, then slipped the scarf off his shoulder and began wrapping her wrists in the cloth, leaving himself a short length. He kissed her then, his tongue teasing around her lips. “Follow”, he instructed, tugging lightly on the scarf.

He lead her into his bedroom, past his bed and almost to the master bathroom, stopping finally at a space in between. “I want to do something a little different”, he said. He nodded to a ladder that lead to the attic area. It was black, with two inch thick steps and oblong handholds cut at intervals up the sides, and attached at the ceiling and floor. He guided Kaitlyn to a spot next to it and began unwrapping her wrists. As he worked, he said, “you will not move anywhere other than I put you, and you will not speak unless and until I give you permission. Do you understand?”

At her nod, he tossed the scarf back into the bag with the others, then moved her arms out from her sides slightly, reaching for the knot in her shirt. Untying it, he spread the fabric apart, revealing a cherry red lace bra covering half her breasts. He made a pleased sound as he slid his hands up and guided the fabric off her shoulders, letting the shirt fall to the floor. He traced the edge of the lace with a finger of his left hand, while his right hand slowly moved to her back and unclasped the bra, drawing it off her as he moved back.

He then knelt in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans,unzipping them, then moved his hands under the fabric and onto her hips, revealing a pair of matching cherry red lace underwear. He hooked his thumbs on the thin sides, and began to slide both pieces of clothing towards the floor. He stopped when he felt her move slightly, and caught her wrist as she tried to touch his hair. “Ah”, he said, “no touching, either”. He placed a light kiss on her inner wrist, and was pleased to feel her pulse was already beginning to race.

A few moments later, she stood completely naked before him. He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He put his hands on her waist, then lifted her up, setting her down on the first step of the ladder. He reached into the bag and pulled out a scarf, then moved one of her legs until her ankle was against the side of the ladder and began wrapping the fabric around her ankle and through the opening at the side. He repeated the same action for the other ankle.

That finished, he reached in the bag for another scarf. He started to straighten up, then stopped. He moved so the silk lightly touched the side of her knee, then slowly drew it upward, letting it brush against her inner thigh and hip, smiling at the hitch in her breath and seeing her begin to tremble at the touch. He let it trail across her breast as he grasped one of her wrists and guided her arm above her head, setting it next to a handhold. “You’re right”, he said quietly as he wrapped her wrist, “using silk is definitely more... _ intimate _ ”. When he finished, he reached down for another length of silk, then repeated his movements. His task complete, he tested each bond to make sure they were snug, but not uncomfortable.

“Now”, he said, “I’m going to go get something I prepared for us, so you need to behave while I’m gone. Can you do that?”

She nodded, curiosity in her eyes.

MacGyver smiled again.”That’s my girl”, he said. He reached out and unclasped the claw clip from her hair, allowing the length of strawberry blond hair to fall freely around her shoulders.He ran his fingers through the silky length, then leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue once again teasing her lips.He broke the kiss, then winked and said, “don’t go anywhere”. He turned and walked out of the room.

A few moments later, he returned, carrying a small, unmarked plastic squeeze bottle filled with a dark brown liquid. He stopped a short distance away, drinking in the sight of Kaitlyn trussed to the ladder, seeming to glow in the late afternoon light. “My own beautiful Andromeda”, he said quietly, almost to himself.

He crossed the distance between them and stood close to her, their eyes level. He put the bottle on the step above her head, then gently brushed her hair off her shoulder and down her back. He leaned to one side and began nuzzling her ear and neck. “There’s a good reason I’m telling you not to speak”, he said quietly in her ear, suckling on her earlobe for a moment before he continued. “Because if you speak, I’d have to use one of those scarves to quiet you, and then I wouldn’t be able to do this”. He clasped the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance past her lips at last. She started, then relaxed, a soft sound escaping her. He teased her for a moment with his tongue, then broke the kiss. “And I  _ really _ want to be able to keep doing that anytime I want”, he said, his own breath a bit ragged.

He brushed his lips across her cheek and began nuzzling the other side of her neck, placing soft kisses on her throat, kindling his desire at the feel of her pulse starting to quicken under his lips.His hand touched her ribs lightly, tracing them with a finger, then glided up until it cupped her breast. He kissed her again as his hand began to gently massage the orb, going slowly until his thumb brushed against the nipple. He stroked across it lightly a few times, then placed two fingers on the other side of his thumb and began rolling the nub between them, slowly increasing pressure as he moved, until she gasped. “I remember what you said”, he said quietly,as he began to gently tug every few rolls, “and I will respect that. But you’d be surprised how far you can go before you get to actual pain”. He felt her relax, then a few moments, moan and try to arch into his hand. He kissed her, then trailed his hand to her other breast and did the same to it.

When he was sure both nipples were erect, he reached up and took down the bottle of brown liquid. “I made this just for us”, he said. “I’ve been keeping it cool, but I think you’ll discover it has some surprises”. With that, he tipped the bottle and squeezed until drops of the liquid appeared, then began dripping out. She inhaled sharply as the cool liquid hit her nipples, and breathed in the scent of chocolate and mint, then another breath as she felt coolness replaced by warmth as he puffed a breath onto them.

A small sound escaped Kaitlyn as she felt his tongue begin to lap up the liquid.He swirled his tongue around, gathering every last drop.He hummed in pleasure of the taste, causing her to moan in response, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. He suckled for a moment, then tightened his lips around the nipple and flicked his tongue across the tip, until he felt her begin to arch into him. He loosened his lips, then pulled away slowly, his teeth grazing the stiffened bud. He kissed the tip, then licked a trail to the other nipple and repeated the process. When he had finished, she whimpered softly.

“Oh, don’t worry, my pet”, he said, his hands caressing her torso as he kissed her.”I said you couldn’t speak, but that only means no words. I want to hear your every sound”. He slid his hand onto her hip. “I want to hear every hitch in your breath, every sigh, every moan, _every_ _sound_ ”. His fingers began lightly stroking the line between her hip and leg teasingly. “And I want to know _I’m_ the reason”.

With that, he slid his hands across her hips and cupped her bottom, easing her into a seated position on the step behind her. He kissed her deeply, letting his hands roam freely across the heated silk of her skin, until they were back to her thighs. He caressed the softness there, gently urging her to part them as much as she could. He moved slowly until his touch found the downy soft triangle in between. He kneaded it with his fingers for a moment, listening to her breath quicken, and feeling her pulse race. He broke the kiss then, sliding his lips up to near her ear. “I know what you want”, he whispered, then took her earlobe between his lips, swirling around it with his tongue, then flicking its tip before suckling on it as his fingers teased lower. A small sound escaped her then, and he lightly nipped her earlobe. “But this isn’t for you”. His fingers explored lower, caressing and teasing. “I want your body to beg for me”, he continued as his fingers then found their target. 

His touch parted her nether lips and continued their slow probe until they found her feminine core. He rubbed the slick, heated bud until she moaned softly, then took it between his thumb and fingers,rolling, tugging and pressing it rhythmically until she moaned louder and began to move her hips.   
He stilled his movements then, and stepped back. She could see that his manhood was clearly erect beneath his pajama bottoms. He winked at her, then reached above her head and brought down a small foil package.Holding her gaze, he stepped back and untied the string fastening his pajama bottoms. With a knowing smirk, he shifted slightly, and the loosened fabric fell to the floor around his feet, freeing his manhood.

With his free hand, he grasped his member and stroked it rhythmically a few times, making it harder still.”Beg me with your body”, he said, his own voice husky.

A small sound escaped her, and she shifted on the seat until her knees touched the rails and leaning back, opening herself fully to him.

His smile was almost feral as he raised the foil packet and tore it open with his teeth, and took out the length of rubber, then tossed the packet aside. He slipped it over his manhood and moved forward, guiding it towards her with one hand.

He gasped quietly when he felt his tip touch her nether lips, and moved to part them,moaning softly when he felt the entrance to her burning sheath. He let go of his member then, and slid his hands up her body until he cupped her face and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue as he began to enter her, moving in as his tongue moved inside her mouth. He kept his movements agonizingly slow at first, knowing what her reaction would be. He smiled when she groaned against his kiss and started to try and move with him.

Keeping his movements leisurely, he broke the kiss and slid his hands down beside her breasts, sliding his thumbs across her nipples in rhythm. “What’s this?” He asked softly in her ear, “do you want me to take you faster?” He heard her breath quicken, “deeper?” He raised his head to look into her eyes, which were inflamed with passion,” _ harder _ ?”

Her reply was an intense moan and a nod. He kissed her as he kneaded her breasts for a moment, then slid his hands down her sides until they rested on the upper part of her rump for a moment, then slid his hands further down, pressing until she stood again. He massaged her bottom for a few moments, still keeping his rhythm, then grasped it firmly as he plunged his full length into her. She gasped and the muscles of her sheath tightened around him involuntarily, causing them both to moan. He let go of her then, and grasped the handholds of the ladder to brace himself and begin pumping into her with rapid, deep, powerful movements.

She moaned again, realizing that his movements were stroking the bud of her feminine core, inflaming it with every quick thrust. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, feeling her hips begin to move of their own will, causing the sensation to burst into a white heat at the point where they were joined, and began to spread across her body like wildfire.She moaned again as she felt his movements quicken, knowing he was also feeling the heat. Her moans became short cries of passion with each thrust, until she climaxed with a shuddering cry. A few moments later, she heard his own roar of release, and felt his sweaty head resting on her shoulder.

They remained that way for a few moments, listening to their panting breaths slow into deeper ones. Then Kaitlyn felt him move from her and begin untying the scarves. When he finished, he placed gentle hands under her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. She watched as he reached into a nightstand table and take out a packet of baby wipes, then take off the used condom and toss it in a wastebasket. He took out a few wipes and began to tenderly clean her. That done, he said, “roll over”. She did, then felt his tender touch on her back, exploring an area between her shoulders and waist. She heard him make a relieved sigh. “Good”, he said, “there’s no bruising. I was afraid I might have broken your rule”. She rolled over to face him again, and he smiled. “You can talk”, he said, then added. “For now”.

She reached up and caressed his cheek.”I know you’d never hurt me on purpose”, she said, then slid her hand around his head and guided him down for a kiss.

He gently broke the kiss and said, “I still need to get cleaned up”. He took out a few more wipes and cleaned himself off, then lowered himself down to lie beside her, propping his head up with one arm and idly stroking her stomach with his other hand. “You know”, he said after a few moments, “we’ve still got the rest of the weekend to play”.

Kaitlyn reached up and caressed his shoulder, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “I know”, she replied, “and I’m very much up for that. But first a nap and then maybe some food”.

“Sounds like a good plan”, MacGyver said,lowering his head and kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe...blame the ladder....if you'd like to see more fics like this, let me know in the Comments when you've recovered. Please leave a comment and a Kudo on the way to your bunk. Thanks for reading!


End file.
